1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to computer graphics, and more particularly to processing graphics data for remote display.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional portable computing systems that include a graphics processor, such as laptop computers, are limited in graphics processing performance due to power constraints. In contrast, desktop computing systems are more flexible than portable computing systems in terms of power and configuration. However, graphics processing performance of desktop computing systems is limited by system configuration constraints, such as the number of graphics cards that may be installed in a particular desktop computing system and/or the number of graphics processors that may be driven by the host processor(s) available in the particular desktop computing system.
Accordingly, there is a need to be able to scale the graphics processing performance of a computing system by using additional graphics processing devices without being limited by power constraints or particular system configuration constraints.